eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schlacht am Schwarzwasser
Die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser (engl.: Battle of the Blackwater) war die größte Schlacht im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Die Schlacht wurde geschlagen zwischen den Truppen von Stannis Baratheon und seinem Neffen Joffrey Baratheon. Hintergrund und Vorgeschichte Stannis Nachdem Stannis seinen jüngeren Bruder Renly Baratheon mithilfe der Roten Priesterin Melisandre getötet hatte, schlossen sich ihm die Lords der Sturmlande an, die zuvor Renly unterstützt hatten. Das Haus von Stannis' Frau Selyse, Haus Florent, schloss sich ihm nun ebenfalls zusammmen mit ein paar anderen Häusern aus der Weite an. Der Großteil der Streitmacht, die Renly um sich versammelt hatte, zog sich jedoch unter Führung der Hauses Tyrell nach Rosengarten zurück. Stannis eroberte anschließend Sturmkap, die alte Festung des Hauses Baratheon, tötete den Kastellan Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen und nahm dessen Mündel Edric Sturm (Bastardsohn von König Robert Baratheon) gefangen. Zu Land und zu Wasser zog Stannis' Armee jetzt in Richtung Königsmund, um den Eisernen Thron zu erobern: die Flotte mit ca. 200 Schiffen, befehligt von Ser Imry Florent, und das Heer mit etwa 20000 zum größten Teil berittenen Soldaten. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Davos II Auf Drängen seines Freundes und der späteren Hand Davos Seewert, nahm Stannis Melisandre nicht mit auf den Feldzug, sondern schickte sie mit Edric Sturm zurück nach Drachenstein. Königsmund In Königsmund, wo aufgrund des Krieges eine Nahrungsmittel-Knappheit herrschte, hatte die stellvertretende Hand des Königs, Tyrion Lennister, die Verteidigung der Stadt übernommen. Er stockte die Stadtwache von Königsmund auf 6000 Mann auf und wählte als neuen Kommandanten Ser Jaslyn Amwasser. Zusätzlich heuerten er und Petyr Baelish Söldner zur Verteidigung der Stadt an. Nach einem Treffen mit dem Pyromantiker Hallyn gab Tyrion den Auftrag, 13.000 Gefäße mit Seefeuer herzustellen und er ließ die Soldaten den Umgang mit der Substanz üben, welche, wenn sie entzündet ist, nicht wieder gelöscht werden kann und sogar auf Wasser brennt. Tyrion Lennister schickte außerdem Lord Petyr Baelish mit einer Eskorte von 300 Männern zu Verhandlungen mit Haus Tyrell in den Süden, um sie zum Kampf gegen Stannis auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Er ließ außerdem an der Mündung des Schwarzwasser zwei mächtige Türme errichten und eine riesige und massive Eisenkette herstellen, die man quer über den Fluss spannen konnte. Die Schlacht Vor der Schlacht Tyrion schickte seine Bergstämme in den Königswald, damit die Stannis Vorhut und das Hauptheer mit Nadelstichen und aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen sollten. Stannis' Vorhut mit 5000 Männern stand unter dem Kommando von Ser Guyard Morrigen. Sie erreichte Königsmund ein paar Tage vor dem Heer. Als Gegenmaßnahme zu den Guerilla-Angriffen der Bergstämme brannten Stannis' Männer große Teile des Waldes nieder, um die Bergstämme auszuräuchern. Nachdem die Vorhut ihr Lage auf der südlichen Seite des Schwarzwasser aufgeschlagen hatten, kam es zu ersten leichten Gefechten zwischen den Bogenschützen und der Königlichen Flotte. Die Flotte von König Stannis reist von Sturmkap aus zur Schwarzwasserbucht. Die Winde sind allerdings nicht günstig und so sinken bereits am ersten Tag zwei Koggen noch in der Sturmbucht. Eine Galeere aus Myr geht in der Straße von Tarth unter, und ein plötzlicher Sturm treibt die gesamte Flotte in der Gurgel auseinander, sodass sie wertvolle Zeit verloren und einige Tage nach dem Heer eintrafen. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Davos II Auf dem Schwarzwasser Unter dem Kommando von Stannis' Schwager Ser Imry Florent fuhr die Flotte von der Schwarzwasserbucht in den Schwarzwasser, um die Stadt vom Fluss aus anzugreifen und um eine Brücke für die am südlichen Ufer liegende Armee zu errichten. Lediglich die Schiffe des Lyseni Salladhor Saan blieben als Reserve in der Bucht zurück. Ser Imry ordnete Stannis' Schiffe in zehn Schlachtreihen mit je 20 Schiffen an. Nach seinem Schlachtplan sollten die ersten beiden Reihen dann den Fluss hinauffahren und Joffreys Schiffe vernichten. Die Schiffe der nächsten Reihen sollten am Flussufer anlanden, Bogenschützen und Speerwerfer abladen und erst dann in den Kampf eingreifen. Die langsamen Schiffe der letzten Reihen sollten eine Fährverbindung zwischen den beiden Ufern herstellen und dabei von Salladhor Saans Schiffen beschützt werden. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Davos II Während die Schiffe den Fluss hinauffuhren, wurden sie von drei riesigen Katapulten aus der Stadt mit Felsbrocken und brennenden Teerfässern beschossen und schon bald war die vorderste Reihe der Schiffe in Zweikämpfe mit den Schiffen der Königlichen Flotte verwickelt. Zunächst unbemerkt schickte Tyrion Lennister alte unbemannte Schiffe, voll beladen mit Seefeuer, den Fluss hinunter zwischen die kämpfenden Schiffe. Als der Großteil der Flotte von Stannis den Fluss schon ein Stück hinaufgefahren war, befahl Tyrion, die riesige Eisenkette, die die Schmiede der Stadt in den vergangenen Monaten hergestellt hatten, an der Mündung zu spannen, um den Fluchtweg in die Bucht zu versperren. Die Schwertfisch löste schließlich mit ihrer Eisenramme die erste Explosion aus, als sie eines der alten Schiffe mit Seefeuer rammte. Die Folge waren mehrere gigantische Explosionen, bei denen viele Schiffe sofort verbrannten und untergingen. Die übrigen Schiffe versuchten, sich vor dem sich auf dem Fluss ausbreitenden Seefeuer in Sicherheit zubringen, wurden jedoch von der Kette, bei der sich brennende Trümmer stauten und so eine Feuerwand bildeten, daran gehindert und verbrannten ebenfalls. So wurden letztlich beide Flotten mit einem Schlag vernichtet. Einige von Stannis' Schiffen waren allerdings schon zu weit flussaufwärts, als die Explosionen begannen, und die Strömung verschonte auch die myrischen Schiffe am Südufer. Des Weiteren hatten schon einige Schiffe am Nordufer angelegt und Soldaten abgeladen, sodass Stannis' Sieg immer noch in Reichweite war. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion VII Angriff auf Königsmund Während der Schlacht auf dem Fluss setzten viele Schiffe trotz der hohen Verluste an Schiffen Soldaten am Nordufer des Schwarwassers unterhalb der Stadtmauern ab. Zusätzlich gelangten Soldaten von Stannis Hauptarmee über eine instabile Brücke aus Schiffen der hinteren Schlachtreihen über den Fluss. Unter dem Kommando von Ser Guyard Morrigen attackierten sie mithilfe von Leitern und Rammböcken die Tore und Mauern von Königsmund. Die Männer in der Stadt ritten Ausfälle unter der Führung von Ser Balon Swann und Sandor Clegane, die jedoch schnell an Kräften einbüßten. Als Sandor Clegane bei einem Ausfall fast verbrannte, verlor er seinen Mut und weigerte sich, einen weiteren Ausfall zu unternehmen. Da Jaslyn Amwasser ebenfalls getötet worden war, fiel es Tyrion Lennister zu, den nächsten Ausfall selbst anzuführen. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion VII Es kamen immer mehr Soldaten von Stannis über den Fluss und Tyrions kleiner Trupp, zu dem auch Ser Mandon Moor gehörte, versuchte verzweifelt, sie zurückzuschlagen. Während des Kampfes auf dem Deck eines halb gesunkenen Schiffes fiel Ser Mandon Tyrion in den Rücken und hätte ihn beinahe getötet, wurde aber im letzten Moment von Tyrions Knappen Podrick Payn in den Fluss geschubst. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion VIII Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Verteidiger von Königsmund führerlos und es schien, als habe Stannis die Schlacht gewonnen. Ankunft des Entsatzheers Stannis Armee setzte immer noch über den Schwarzwasser über und es schien, als habe er die Schlacht gewonnen. Dann jedoch erschien ein riesiges Entsatzheer der Häuser Tyrell und Lennister auf der anderen Seite des Flusses und griff Stannis direkt in seinem Lager an. Lord Tywin Lennister führte die rechte Flanke an der Nordseite des Flusses an, Lord Maes Tyrell die linke und Lord Randyll Tarly das Zentrum. Der entscheidende Schlag erfolgte jedoch durch die Vorhut unter Führung von Garlan Tyrell, der Renlys grüne Rüstung angelegt hatte. An seiner Seite ritt Ser Loras Tyrell. Schnell verbreitete sich unter Stannis Soldaten die Nachricht, dass Renlys Geist gekommen war um Stannis zu vernichten. Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Sansa V "Renlys Geist" tötete Ser Guyard Morrigen und ein Dutzend weitere Ritter und schlug Stannis' Soldaten in die Flucht. Einige wurden von den Lysenischen Schiffen aufgenommen, doch die meisten wurden getötet oder gefangen genommen. Stannis Baratheon selbst konnte fliehen. Folgen Stannis Baratheon hatte einen Großteil seiner Flotte und Armee verloren. Lediglich 2000 Mann brachte er nach Drachenstein zurück und die Schiffe von Salladhor Saan. Die gefangen Lords der Sturmlande und der Weite die für Stannis gekämpft hatten, beugten das Knie vor Joffrey. Der Ruhm für den Sieg der Schlacht wurde Tywin Lennister und den Tyrells zugesprochen. Ehrungen Im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds wurden geehrt Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Sansa VI : *Lord Tywin Lennister wurde als "Retter der Stadt" proklamiert *Die Lords Maes Tyrell, Mathis Esch und Paxter Rothweyn bekamen Sitze im Kleinen Rat *Ser Loras Tyrell wurde in die Königsgarde aufgenommen und ersetzte Ser Mandon Moor *Ser Garlan Tyrell bekam die Titel und Ländereien des Hauses Florent zu gesprochen und Joffrey sollte seine Schwester Margaery Tyrell heiraten. *Ser Boros Blount wurde wieder in die Königsgarde aufgenommen und ersetzt Sandor Clegane *Ser Philip Fuhs bekam Titel und Ländereien von Lord Bryk Caron, den er getötet hatte. *Lothor Brunn wurde zum Ritter geschlagen und erhielt Ländereien in den Flusslanden. Er nahm Ser Jon Fossowey gefangen, erschlug Ser Bryan Fossowey, Ser Edwyd Fossowey und kämpfte sich durch ein halbes hundert Fossowey-Soldaten, was ihm dem Beinamen "Apfelesser" einbrachte. *Ser Lancel Lennister bekam die Ländereien des Hauses Darry zugesprochen. *Petyr Baelish wurde Lord von Harrenhal und Oberlord der Flusslande. *Bronn wurde Ritter und erhielt den Namen Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser *zusätzlich wurden etwa 600 Männer zu Rittern geschlagen. Hochgeborene Geiseln *Lord Ardrian Celtigar *Ser Mark Mullendor *Ser Donnel Swann *Ser Eldon Estermont *Ser Tanton Fossowey *Ser Ronnet Connington *Ser Jon Fossowey *Auran Wasser Getötet Auf Seiten von Joffrey *Ser Mandon Moor *Ser Jaslyn Amwasser Auf Seiten von Stannis *Ser Imry Florent an Bord der Zorn *Ser Guyard Morrigen *Lord Monford Velaryon *Lord Bryk Caron im Zweikampf von Ser Philip Fuhs erschlagen *Lord Chyttering *Ser Bryan Fossowey im Zweikampf von Lothor Brunn erschlagen *Ser Edwyd Fossowey im Zweikampf von Lothor Brunn erschlagen *Dael Seewert *Allard Seewert *Matthos Seewert *Maric Seewert Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Battle_of_the_Blackwater *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_58 *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_59 *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_61 *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_62 *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_65 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige Kategorie:Königsmund Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Haus Tyrell